


We mutually pledge to each other our lives.

by wordsasweapons



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6245239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsasweapons/pseuds/wordsasweapons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They live on the same floor, Ann keeps going to Leslie with noise complaints because why on earth is she reciting the Bill of Rights at two in the morning.</p>
<p>Ann/Leslie College AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We mutually pledge to each other our lives.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt from my (evil) friend after I asked for ann/leslie prompts and she gave me this gem. this probably isn't nearly as good as I hoped it would be to do her amazing prompt justice, but here it is, it's a thing.

*

 

Ann's tired, she's been tired for months but she's pretty sure she's never been this tired in her entire life. She looks around at her dorm room, books on the floor around her desk where she sits, boxes stacked, clothes laid out on her bed that she dreads moving so she can sleep.

 

The move had been good, stressful but good. She'd just recently transferred from a college in her home state of Michigan to Indiana University. She thought she needed a change and she got in there too, so why not. Her parents weren't too pleased, but what are your college days without potentially disappointing your parents with your decisions.

 

Ann sighs, swiveling back around in her chair and squints at the paperwork in front of her. Just odds and ends she needs to finish up before classes start up again after the weekend. That's when she hears the light footsteps, light, but still enough to hear, and the muffled voice coming from the room next to hers. She leans over her desk pressed up against the wall, " _...having at the time of their adopting the Constitution, expressed a desire..._ " is what she makes out and she feels sorry for the poor sucker who's gotta memorize that. When it doesn't stop fifteen minutes later, she starts to feel sorry for herself. Ann scoots her chair back and stands with a huff, heading for her bathroom. Maybe it'll be done by the time she gets out of the shower.

 

When she's standing in the middle of her room, wrapped in a towel and hair wet and the noise hasn't stopped, " _...No law, varying the compensation for the services of the Senators and Representatives..._ " she rolls her eyes and finishes drying off, slipping into sweatpants and her new Indiana sweatshirt. Ann's tired, and the noise is annoying.

 

She steps out of her room, taking the quick steps to the room next to hers and knocks. " _...or the right of the people peaceably to assemble, and to petition the Government for a redress of grievances..._ " She knocks a little louder and the voice stops and she hears manic shuffling of feet before the door swings open.

 

"Sorry, can I help you?" Ann's a bit thrown, because she wasn't expecting the person on the other side of her wall to be... well, not a lanky boy in a polo with dreams of being in law, glasses pushed up his face. Instead, she gets a small, wide eyed, blue eyed blonde girl wearing a black blazer over pajamas, who's now looking at her expectantly, brow raised.

 

Ann shuffles from foot to foot, clearing her throat, "Uh, it's two in the morning, and you're a bit..."

 

Both her brows raise this time before falling, nose scrunching up as she asks, "I'm too loud, aren't I?"

 

Ann offers what she thinks is an attempt at a smile. "Yeah. Um, do you think you could, I don't know, whisper it or something?"

 

The girl nods sharply and Ann nods as well, getting what she wanted and turns to leave, before the girl speaks up again. "You're new here." Ann spins around on her heels, the girl now leaning against the doorway. She looks like she's looking her up and down and Ann suddenly feels self conscious. Her eyes are intense.

 

Ann slips her hands into the pockets of her pants, smiling nervously and unsure of how to stand, "Yeah, fresh off a transfer."

 

The girl smiles back, only hers radiates joy of the purest kind and it very nearly takes Ann's breath away.

 

"Well, welcome to the Indiana family. I'm Leslie, Leslie Knope."

 

Ann snorts, but knows the gleam in her eyes must be betraying her because Leslie's smile is only impossibly wider.

 

"Nice to meet you, Leslie Knope. I'm Ann, Ann Perkins."

 

Leslie laughs, standing up straight and looking at her a moment longer, "Well, sorry again for disturbing you, I'll be quieter," she turns, about to head back into her room before she adds, chewing on her bottom lip, "if you ever need anything, or you know... whatever, I'm next door. Obviously. You know that."

 

Ann feels her cheeks burn as she smiles, nodding her head, "I'll keep that in mind. Goodnight, Leslie."

 

She hears Leslie wish her a goodnight as she turns, heading back into her room. When she closes her door and leans back against it, she shakes her head and scoffs at herself.

 

She goes back and knocks on Leslie's door Saturday night, and Sunday night. She absolutely has a reason, because Leslie's version of quieter is definitely not her version of it. It's not because Leslie's sort of cute and she's the only person who's really bothered to talk to her, not at all.

 

(It's definitely because Leslie's really cute.)

 

Leslie apologizes each time, promises she'll keep it down but never does. Ann hopes it's because Leslie wants her to come back every night. Leslie also has a habit of giving Ann funny compliments, which she would think is strange considering they've only kind of known each other a couple days, if it weren't for the fact that it makes Ann feels all fuzzy and warm. Compliments like, she's got star eyes or hair a mermaid would be jealous of. Ann's left blushing so much her cheeks hurt every single time. She doesn't see Leslie the whole week though, they obviously have different schedules. And she's quiet at night during the week, she learns. An odd fact she enjoys knowing.

 

It's Friday night and Ann's sat up in her bed reading, windows cracked a bit for some fresh air as music plays quietly from her old radio she kept in her room growing up, happy that her first week is over with and pleased with her classes. That's when the door she left cracked like every other room on the floor to allow more air creaks open and Leslie walks in, books and notepad in hand, shouting her name, causing her to jump a bit and close her book.

 

"Jesus Christ, you nearly gave me a heart attack. What are you doing?" She asks with a sigh.

 

"Don't leave your door open then, Ann, anyone could just walk in!"

 

Ann arches a brow at her. "I've noticed."

 

Leslie huffs, setting her books down on Ann's desk, fingers tapping against the covers, not looking at her. "I was wondering... if you'd want to go over this with me?"

 

She says it so quickly Ann misses most of it and narrows her eyes, "You wanna repeat that?"

 

Leslie rolls her eyes, all business for a moment before her face smoothes over into a small, shy smile, and she finally looks up at Ann. "I thought maybe I could work on this with you, that way I'm annoying you in the same room instead."

 

Ann smiles, she seems to do that a lot around Leslie. She rests the book in her lap and pats the spot next to her. Leslie's face actually lights up and she grabs her books and paper, kicking off her shoes at the end of Ann's bed and settling in beside her.

 

"What're you working on?" Ann asks softly, eyes scanning over Leslie's notepad, admiring her handwriting.

 

"I've got this huge paper due on the Bill of Rights, I've been trying to memorize it for the in class essay question part as well."

 

Ann nods, taking one of the books and opening it to a marked spot, looking over all of the words Leslie's highlighted. "I thought you were some nerdy law student the first time I heard you."

 

Leslie laughs beside her, the sound of it and her pen tapping against the paper pleasantly blending with the soft guitar coming from her radio.

 

"I'm in the Public and Environmental Affairs program. I decided to take an advanced U.S. Government course for fun and thought it'd be helpful anyway," She pauses, Ann looks over at her when she falls silent, then she adds, "That doesn't actually sound like fun when I say it outloud."

 

Ann bumps her shoulder against Leslie's, smiling, "Sounds pretty fun to me."

 

Leslie turns her head, grinning at her. "What about you? What are you here for?"

 

"I'm on the nursing track, didn't have enough ambition to become a doctor, I guess."

 

She shrugs, looking at Leslie who's looking back at her seriously. "You'll be a great nurse. The world needs more nice nurses. Besides, they do all the real work anyway."

 

Ann's ready to marry her right then and there. Instead she smiles, blushing and says, "Thank you."

 

Leslie pats her leg lightly then picks up her other book, standing at the end of Ann's bed and flipping it open. "Okay, let's get cracking on this. Start at the first bookmark."

 

Ann shakes her head, flipping the pages to the first marked spot.

 

"Alright. Four score and seven years ago our fathers brought forth on this continent, a new nation..."

 

"Ann! That's not..."

 

Ann cuts her off with a laugh, clearing her throat, "Okay, okay! Sorry. The right of the people to be secure in their persons, houses, papers, and effects, against unreasonable searches and seizures, shall not be violated..."

 

*

 

Leslie's impromptu study night turns into a weekend routine. Ann going over notes and class speeches with Leslie, Leslie helping her with mock tests and study equipment. Sometimes they meet for coffee in the campus courtyard after they memorized each other's schedules. It's late a couple weeks after the first study night, on a Sunday night on the eve of a Monday that features important exams for the both of them that required immediate late night cramming. Leslie's sprawled out across Ann's bed, heading resting in Ann's lap as they both read notecards, one of Ann's hands absentmindedly playing with Leslie's hair.

 

"Ann?"

 

"Mm?"

 

"What's your middle name?"

 

Ann lowers the cards from her face, looking down at Leslie with a mix of confusion and adoration. "Meredith. Why?"

 

Leslie shrugs, still looking at her own cards. "I realized I didn't know and I wanted to know."

 

Ann chuckles, fingers still twirling the ends of Leslie's hair, no longer focused on her notes, instead her attention is fully on the concentration on Leslie's face as she reads.

 

"What's your middle name?" She asks quietly.

 

Leslie hums, finger scanning over a line before responding. "Barbara."

 

Ann hums back in response, Leslie seems to have gone back to focusing fully on her notes and Ann watches her read, watches her fingers slide across the cards when she flips them over, moving on to the next one, still playing softly with Leslie's hair. She falls asleep like that, head falling back against the headboard and she doesn't hear Leslie call her name again, or feel Leslie moving around and gathering her stuff. She wakes up the next morning though with her favorite blanket tucked around her and one of Leslie's notecards sitting on her bedside table.

 

**Good luck on your exam today!**  
**One step closer to being the greatest nurse in human history!**  
**We've both got free days after exams, wanna take a day trip?**  
**I think you'd really love this diner in my hometown.**

**Love, Leslie.**

 

Ann tucks the note into her notebook and keeps it there.

 

*

 

"Hey, you," Ann says with a grin, walking up to Leslie sitting on their usual bench in the courtyard. Leslie looks up from her book and returns her grin.

 

"Hey! Do you know yet how it went, or do you have to wait?" She closes her book, moving her bag to make room for Ann to sit beside her.

 

Ann drops her bag from her shoulder down beside her and shrugs, "I'll know by tomorrow, but I think it went really well. I have a good study partner."

 

"You're also really smart, don't forget that." Leslie adds seriously, Ann nods with a smile.

 

"Right. How was yours?"

 

"Oh, great! I think so, at least. We'll see." She tucks her book into her bag, turning on the bench a bit to face Ann more fully.

 

"You ready to head out? We can go grab some things if you need to, or change or shower, whatever you need."

 

Ann shakes her head, "Already changed and dropped off my books. Do you need anything?"

 

Leslie stands, smiling at her. "I'm all set."

 

The drive is filled with jokes and banter and a botched attempt on Ann's part at playing States and Capitals. When they fall silent, Leslie softly humming to a song on the radio Ann doesn't recognize, Ann marvels at the fact that she's really only known the person beside her a few weeks and here she is, taking a day trip to Leslie's hometown to eat at her favorite place on earth. Ann's happy though, happy with her new school, happy with the friend she's made and where she is in life. The sun's shining down on her face and she turns to look at Leslie, and despite the sun, she can see her clearly, head fuzzy with the thought of the waffles Leslie says she has to try, body warm from the light and Leslie's voice.

 

"I hope I spend the rest of my life going on adventures with you," she says softly. Leslie turns to look at her briefly before focusing back on the road in front of her. Ann watches the corner of Leslie's mouth pull up into a smile.

 

"You will."

 

*

 

"You're only allowed to get the waffles. Non-negotiable." Leslie says as they settle into a booth. Ann rolls her eyes playfully but knows she's gonna get them anyway. An older gentleman comes over, smiling kindly at Leslie, and then Ann.

 

"Afternoon, Leslie. What brings you here?"

 

"Hi, JJ. I had a free day after exams, thought I'd bring my friend Ann here. I told her your waffles are legendary."

 

Ann reaches over and shakes JJ's hand and smiles as he and Leslie slip into a small conversation. He tells them he'll bring them coffee in a bit as he excuses himself and walks off. Leslie catches Ann smiling at her, her cheeks reddening a bit.

 

"What?"

 

"Nothing. It's fun to see you in your own town, talking to people you've known forever."

 

Leslie blush deepens, chewing on her bottom lip and shaking her head. "What about your hometown? What's it like?"

 

Leslie already knows Ann's from Michigan, knows she wasn't too happy at her old school and that's why she transferred, but never really talked about her life in Michigan beyond that. She sighs, leaning back against the cushioned booth.

 

"It's definitely bigger than yours, I think. Kind of your typical suburban place. That's probably why I found it so boring."

 

Leslie chuckles, thanking JJ when he brings them their coffee, telling him they'll take two orders of the waffles. She takes a sip of her coffee, sighing happily. "Not a big fan of the small town suburban life, then?"

 

"Definitely not."

 

"And your family?"

 

Ann bites her lip, thinking, fingers tracing the rim of her mug. "Parents divorced when I was ten. I have a brother I don't really speak to much, he went with my mom and I stayed with my dad. It was pretty strained for a while, but I think we have a pretty good relationship now. My friends used to say I had the coolest parents in the world," she laughs, shrugging her shoulders, "that's probably why they were always hanging around anyway."

 

Leslie frowns, leaning forward, elbows resting against the table as she looks across at Ann. "I think you're cool."

 

Ann looks up at her, smiling a small smile. "I think you're cool, too."

 

Ann tells Leslie about her school life, awkward sports team tryouts and her prom that was actually fun. She tells her about her first kiss, and first major boyfriend. Leslie tells her about her father who passed when she was young, her mother who's a pretty big figure in the local government and how she always wanted to be President. Her first kiss was gross, her first major boyfriend broke up with her for one of her friends. Ann promises to find him and give him a talkin' to. They share waffles and whipped cream, drunk on the aroma of syrup and coffee and high off each other's smiles and laughter.

 

The drive back is quiet, Ann falling asleep with her head resting against the window as Leslie drives. Leslie walks her to her door when they get back, Ann laughing that it isn't that big a deal because Leslie's is literally right beside her. Leslie's looking at her intently though, and Ann clears her throat as her eyes search Leslie's.

 

"You're so beautiful. Beautiful Ann." Leslie says quietly, taking a step closer and tucking loose strands of hair behind Ann's ear. Ann stands still, eyes dropping to Leslie's lips, then looking back up into her eyes. They're so blue, and as intense as they were the first time she saw them looking back at her. Ann, taking one of the few risks in her life, reaches out and places her hands against Leslie's hips, pulling her into her.

 

"Kiss me," she whispers, and Leslie does without hesitation, presses Ann up against her door and kisses her the same way she reads her textbooks and writes her notes; all focus and intense care.

 

Ann reaches behind her, finding the doorknob and turning it, stumbling and pulling Leslie into the room with her, promptly breaking the kiss. Leslie's hands are gripping the bottom of her shirt, lips searching for Ann's once more, mumbling against them.

 

"You should really lock your door, anyone could just walk in."

 

Ann laughs into the kiss, pressing her lips lightly to Leslie's bottom lip, "I noticed."

 

Leslie closes and locks the door behind her, moving swiftly back to Ann, their lips meeting again in a deeper kiss, the warmth of Leslie's mouth against hers sending a current through her body. Ann throws her arms around Leslie's neck as she loses herself in Leslie's body so close to hers. When Ann's tongue traces Leslie's bottom lip, a sound escapes the back of Leslie's throat that has Ann shaky. Ann pulls back before the kiss can go further, Leslie drops her forehead against Ann's, breathing heavily. Ann runs her tongue over her lips, breathing Leslie in for a moment before clearing her throat, all bravery that Leslie will tell her later was more of a turn on than anything else.

 

"Have you...?"

 

Leslie shakes her head side to side slightly, her forehead still warm against Ann's.

 

"With a girl, or ever?" Ann asks carefully, and it feels silly coming out of her mouth and Leslie chuckles.

 

"With a girl, no. You?"

 

Ann whispers back no, pulling back a bit to look at Leslie, and Leslie looks up at her.

 

"We don't have to."

 

Leslie's eyes darken a bit, and she shakes her head. "No... I want to, I want you."

 

Ann searches Leslie's eyes for a moment, then drops her arms from around Leslie's neck and laces her fingers with Leslie's, holding her hand and moving over to her bed. It's a mess of clothes and giggles, sloppy kisses and fumbling hands before they get an idea of what makes the other arch and moan. They come undone together with their hands pressed together between each others bodies, fingers deep inside the other and moving quickly, Ann's head turned slightly and Leslie's lips parted in a lazy kiss to her skin and breathing hard.

 

They wake to the sun shining through Ann's window, tangled in each other, all smiles and good morning kisses.

 

Ann's finger traces Leslie's jawline, eyes following the invisible line she leaves.

 

"I really don't wanna get up and go to class," Leslie mumbles into the pillow, gaining a deep chuckle from Ann.

 

"Leslie Knope, I am horrified. Class is important. All Presidents go to their classes."

 

Leslie laughs, shaking slightly as it goes through her entire body. "I'm sure that's not true, but thanks for believing I'll be President one day."

 

Ann smiles, scooting forward a bit and pressing a kiss to the corner of Leslie's mouth, who turns her head to give Ann a proper kiss, pulling back after a moment with a grin. "I'll settle for building a park in my hometown first."

 

"I'll gladly be First Lady of your park, then."

 

Leslie beams at her, eyes and lips and spirit smiling at her all at once and Ann wraps herself around Leslie and smiles into her shoulder, and they both know the other believes absolutely in the others words, dreams and promises.


End file.
